Maudits changements
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: Dean réfléchit à ce qu'il est et à ce qu'il a. Castiel fini par mettre les choses au clair dans l'esprit du chasseur.


**Maudits changements**

**Résumé :** Dean réfléchit à ce qu'il est et à ce qu'il a. Castiel fini par mettre les choses au clair dans l'esprit du chasseur.

**Disclimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Dean et Castiel se disputent. Dean est blessé au flan mais refuse l'aide de l'ange. Ce dernier ne comprend pas les réticences du chasseur qui semble en proie à la colère et étrangement, à la peur.

- Pars. Laisse-moi. Je vais me débrouillez seul, _dit autoritairement Dean._

- Mais pourquoi ? Dean que t'arrive-t-il ? _questionne Castiel posant une main sur l'épaule du chasseur._

Dean se dégage violemment. Ses yeux sévères rencontrent ceux choqués de Castiel. Oh, non, il n'aime pas le regard désespéré et blessé de l'ange face à son refus mais il se doit de le repousser car il doit se protéger. Il doit réapprendre à ne compter que sur lui même. C'est la résolution qu'il a prise le matin même.

FLASH-BACK

Il n'était plus le même. Sam et lui n'étaient plus les mêmes. Leur relation aussi avait changé. Il y avait eu la mort de son père, l'enfer, Sam basculant de l'autre côté et l'apocalypse...

Avant tout cela, sa volonté, il la tenait de son père, sa force, il la trouvait dans sa colère et dans son désir de venger sa famille, de protéger son frère, de faire son devoir, ce pourquoi son père l'avait formé. Mais à présent, tout avait été bouleversé.

Torse nu face au miroir, son regard s'était rivé à l'emprunte sur son épaule. Il l'avait fixée de ses yeux un moment puis l'avait touchée de sa propre main. Il avait fermé les yeux et tout lui était revenu en mémoire. Cet ange qui l'avait sauvé, qui l'avait touché de sa grâce. A nouveau, il avait ressenti toute la sérénité, la confiance, l'amour qui s'était déversé en lui à cet instant. C'était comme une vague de bien-être qui se diffusait une nouvelle fois dans tout son être. La douleur, son mal-être, ses peurs tout refluait.

Il le savait, il y avait indéniablement un lien entre Castiel et lui depuis ce jour. Un lien qu'il sentait inébranlable, inaltérable, ce dont il avait besoin, ce à quoi il se raccrochait. Longtemps il s'était cru seul, croyant au mal, refusant de croire en quelque chose de meilleur. Il avait grandit seul face à toutes ces réalités difficiles, face à la douleur, face au malheur et aux atrocités. Mais à présent, il croyait en quelque chose de meilleur, surtout, il avait cet ange à ses côtés.

Cette marque, cette emprunte en était la preuve. Toujours, il la sentirait sur son épaule, lui redonnant courage et espoir, le poussant à aller de l'avant à se battre, à franchir les obstacles. Jamais il n'oublierait. Mais c'était là aussi une faiblesse. Il savait qu'il était trop dépendant de Castiel.

Et maintenant, l'ange perdait peu à peu ses pouvoirs, il allait finir par perdre sa grâce. Dès lors, Dean n'était plus si sûr que s'attacher à lui, se reposer sur lui était une bonne idée, car il finirait par se retrouver seul à nouveau, seul face à lui même, seul face à toute cette merde !

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

- J'ai perdu assez de sang pour te faire dégager d'ici grâce au sceau alors ne me tente pas.

- Non. Je ne partirai pas. Pas tant que je ne saurai pas quel est l'objet de ton refus. Je sens ta douleur, je sens la confusion en toi. Explique-moi.

- Foutu ange ! Tu l'auras voulu.

Dean porte sa main ensanglanté vers le mur et commence à dessiner le sceau de sang mais Castiel l'en empêche.

- Pas cette fois Dean. Tu ne le retourneras pas contre moi.

Castiel sent alors Dean s'effondrer, la fatigue, la perte de sang... tout cela avait raison du chasseur.

Dean ne pouvant plus lutter, s'effondre dans les bras de Castiel.

Lorsqu'il revient à lui environ une heure plus tard, il est allongé sur un lit, soigné. Assis à son chevet se tient Castiel l'air songeur, ses yeux bleus glacier semblent tourmentés.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Merci.

- Je t'en prie mais pourquoi avoir refusé mon aide ?

- Je...

- Oui ?

- Non, laisse tomber c'est vraiment idiot.

Dean se redresse, relève son T-shirt et tente de changer de sujet.

- Franchement tu comprends rien mon pote, tu pourrais pas me laisser une cicatrice de temps en temps, comment veux-tu que les femmes croient à mes histoires si je ne peux leur présenter aucune marque...

Castiel se lève à son tour et fait face à Dean qui vient de prendre une bière dans le frigo. Comme toujours il restreint le périmètre vital du chasseur.

- Dean. Je veux savoir, _demande fermement l'ange tout en se mettant sur le chemin du chasseur._

Et ce que Dean lit alors dans ses yeux, le convainc de ne pas fuir une nouvelle fois.

- Bien. Comme tu voudras.

Dean soupir, Castiel s'écarte. Le chasseur regagne le lit en quelques pas et s'y assied. L'ange reste debout face à lui.

- Écoute Cas', je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié de m'avoir sauvé.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin.

- Si justement, j'ai besoin de te le dire. Merci.

Ils se scrutent dans les yeux en silence.

Castiel sent que Dean hésite à poursuivre, mais il s'abstient d'intervenir, il le laisse prendre son temps.

- Et puis merde, _laisse tomber Dean en baissant les yeux, cherchant à éviter le regard de l'ange._ La vérité c'est que, je pensais pouvoir m'attacher à toi, parce que tu étais un ange, tu vois, mais si tu deviens humain...

- ...

Face au silence qui lui répond Dean relève la tête et comprend au regard perplexe de l'ange qu'il va devoir être plus clair.

- Si tu deviens humain Cas' alors, je risque de te perdre toi aussi et je sais que je ne le supporterais pas.

- Dean, que je sois ange ou humain, nos âmes sont liées l'une à l'autre. Rien efface les événements passés, rien n'altérera notre lien. Même si je deviens humain, je serai toujours là pour toi, me repousser de la sorte n'y changera rien. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me blesser, ou de me voir mourir.

Castiel s'approche davantage et pose sa main sur l'épaule du chasseur.

- C'est dans l'ordre des choses. Je sais qui tu es et jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Quoiqu'il advienne, Dean, sait à présent que le lien étrange entre lui et Castiel existera toujours et au lieu de l'inquiéter cela lui réchauffe le cœur.


End file.
